Kiseki no Senshi/Genesis Cap 20: Juicio
}} Es el décimo primer capítulo del arco La Chica de Cristal y el vigésimo capítulo en general de Kiseki no Senshi/Genesis. Trama El Cazador de Monstruos thumb|left|335 px Yamato continúa luchando contra Beowulf. Este último le lleva ventaja. Yamato: '(Aún no puedo hacerme hacia atrás, debo seguir luchando). Yamato y Beowulf chocan espadas fuertemente. '''Yamato: '(Pero... no creo poder ganarle solo...). Yukinari y Khan arrasan contra el gran ejército. 'Yukinari: '(Esto no se termina... ¿Acaso son infinitos?). Yukinari observa a Yamato. 'Yukinari: '¡Khan! ¡¿Puedes encargarte tú solo?! 'Khan: '¡Será un placer! Khan extrae la columna de uno de los guerreros y comienza a matar a los demás utilizando esta como un látigo. 'Yukinari: '(Ya sé que había dicho que te dejaba solo... Pero no podrás contra él, es uno de los guerreros más fuertes que tienen). Yamato salta hacia arriba. '''Yamato: ''Double Bite.'' La espada de Yamato comienza a alargarse. Beowulf: '¡Que truco más básico! Beowulf se prepara para cortar la espada de Yamato, pero esta se parte en dos. '''Beowulf: '¡¿Qué?! Ambos filos atraviesan a Beowulf desde distintas direcciones. '''Yamato: ''Corrosion.'' La hoja de la espada de Yamato se oxida. Entonces, Yamato quiebra la hoja de su espada. La punta de los filos se quedan dentro del cuerpo de Beowulf. Yamato: '''(Bien, aunque se regenere no podrá quitar esos pedazos). '''Beowulf: '''Eres muy astuto, lo reconozco... '''Yamato: ''Reforge.'' La hoja de la espada de Yamato vuelve a la normalidad. Yamato: '''(Si lo hago un par de veces más podré acabar con él). '''Beowulf: '''Pero aún no me has ganado. '''Yamato: ''Double Bite.thumb|320px'' Yamato lanza nuevamente su ataque. Beowulf: ''Hrunting: Hunt.'' Beowulf levanta su espada, esta se calienta. Yamato: '(¿Qué está haciendo?). La hoja de la espada de Beowulf queda al rojo vivo, luego la agita rápidamente. Al hacerlo, el metal se estira en forma líquida y golpea los filos de la hoja de Yamato. La espada de Beowulf se queda en este estado. '''Yamato: '¿Su espada cambió? (Lo sabía, no es un simple guerrero... Su hoja está en estado líquido y lo rodea para cubrirle de todo lo que intente atacarlo). 'Beowulf: '¿Te rindes? 'Yamato: '¡Jamás! Yamato avanza hacia Beowulf. 'Beowulf: '¡Si que eres terco! Beowulf agita su espada, esta se acerca rápidamente a Yamato. La espada se enrolla en uno de sus brazos y lo quema. Yamato comienza a gritar. '''Yukinari: ''Telquins.'' Yukinari invoca nueve espadas, utiliza cuatro de ellas en cada mano, colocándolas entre sus dedos y una en la boca. Yukinari le lanza varias de estas a Beowulf, estas son desviadas rápidamente por su espada. Yamato cae al suelo gritando de dolor. Beowulf: '¿Otro más? Yukinari se acerca a Yamato. '''Yamato: '''Gracias por volver, Yukinari. Yukinari abre sus manos, sus espadas vuelven hacia él. '''Yamato: '''Bien, ¡ahora tendrás que luchar contra ambos! '''Beowulf: '¡Vengan entonces! ¡Puedo luchar contra los dos! Yamato y Yukinari continúan atacando, sin encontrar resultados. 'Yamato: '''Es inútil, esa cosa detiene todos nuestros ataques. '''Beowulf: '''En efecto, lo que hace esta forma de mi espada es detener todo lo que sea capaz de dañarme. Aunque no esté en mi rango de visión, esta atacará de todas formas. '''Yamato: '''Maldición... ¿Cómo haremos para vencerlo? '''Yukinari: '(Hay una forma... solo una...). Yukinari observa detenidamente a Beowulf. 'Yukinari: '(Tendré que intentarlo). Yukinari se quita la espada que llevaba en la boca. 'Yukinari: '''Yamato, atácalo. '''Yamato: '¡Como digas! ¡Double Bite! Yamato ataca con su espada, la espada de Beowulf desvía ambos filos. Yukinari todas arroja sus espadas. 'Beowulf: '¿Acaso no entienden? Hrunting se mueve rápidamente y ataca a las espadas de Yukinari, estas se transforman en arena que cae al suelo cuando son golpeadas. '''Beowulf: '''Ya les he tenido mucha piedad... ¡Mueran de una vez! Beowulf ataca con su espada. '''Yukinari: ''Emissaries of the Gods.'' De la arena de las espadas de Yukinari nacen nueve seres. Cada uno de ellos tenían cabeza de perro, cola de pez y las patas palmeadas. La espada de Beowulf se percata de su presencia y los ataca, pero estos se deshacen en arena cuando la espada intenta desviarlos. Beowulf: '¡¿Qué?! Los seres extraños atrapan a Beowulf. Luego, cada uno de ellos vuelven a transformarse en espadas y rápidamente se incrustan en su cuerpo. '''Yamato: '''Lo lograste, Yukinari. Lo venciste. Beowulf lanza una carcajada. '''Beowulf: '''Si que son tenaces... Se han ganado mi respeto. '''Yukinari: '(Aún está vivo...). Beowulf empuña nuevamente su espada. 'Beowulf: '¿Listos para el Round 2? 'Yukinari: '¿Planeas luchar con todas esas espadas incrustadas en tu cuerpo? '''Beowulf: '''Por supuesto... Beowulf carga hacia ambos guerreros, luego intenta atacarlos. Ambos lo esquivan. '''Beowulf: ''Ville av Sól.'' Desde la mano de Beowulf se extienden varias llamas. Yamato: '¡¿Qué es eso?! '''Beowulf: '''No puedo confiarme con ustedes... así que debo ir con todo lo que tengo. Las llamas comienzan a enterrarse en el suelo. '''Yukinari: '¿Está trazando un dibujo? 'Beowulf: '''Yo que ustedes... saldría corriendo. '''Yamato: '¡La temperatura está aumentado! 'Yukinari: '¡Es un sol! ¡Está dibujando un sol! 'Beowulf: '¡Mueran! Desde el suelo, salen enormes llamaradas. Estas terminan creando un gran círculo de fuego en todo el perímetro donde estaba el dibujo, luego de eso explota fuertemente como si fuera un gran volcán. 'Beowulf: '''Jamás creí tener que usar todo mi poder contra ellos, pero ahora seguramente están muertos. Iré a encargarme del último. '''Yamato: '''A... aún no nos acabaste. Beowulf voltea y ve a Yamato y Yukinari arrodillados. '''Beowulf: '''Así que sobrevivieron... '''Yukinari: '''Eres de admirar... tu poder va más allá de cualquier combatiente que haya visto. '''Beowulf: '''Me halagas... Pero ya me he cansado de lidiar con ustedes... Beowulf levanta su espada. '''Beowulf: '''Disfruten de su pasaje al otro mundo. En ese momento, algo golpea fuertemente la cabeza de Beowulf. '''Beowulf: '¡¿Qué fue eso?! Beowulf baja su mirada, y ve el cráneo de uno de sus guerreros. 'Beowulf: '¿Me arrojaste un cráneo? A lo lejos, Khan iba caminando tranquilamente hacia Beowulf. 'Beowulf: '¿Acaso no tienes respeto por los muertos? 'Khan: '''Claro que les tengo respeto, los digno a ser mis armas. Khan llega al lugar y observa detenidamente a Beowulf. '''Beowulf: '¡Maldito! ¡Te enseñaré modales! Beowulf levanta su espada, Khan prepara sus puños. Ambos lanzan un potente ataque, todo a su alrededor retumba. Raven Vs Dante 'Heihachiro: '''Al parecer Khan entró en el combate contra Beowulf. La cosa se podrá caliente. Némesis no contesta ante la provocación de Heihachiro. '''Draxx: '¿Qué te pasa, Némesis? Némesis responde con voz temblorosa. 'Némesis: '¿Cadmo... cayó... ante uno de los tuyos? 'Draxx: '''Así parece, hace rato ya... '''Némesis: '''No puede ser... ¿Cómo puede ser posible? '''Raven: '''Lo que pasa es que nosotros somos muy buenos... En cambio tu ejército está lleno de idiotas. '''Némesis: '¡Cállate! 'Raven: '¿Estás enojada? Raven le hace una seña a Némesis, provocándola. 'Raven: '''Te daré un par de besos mientras te muelo a golpes. Vamos, ven. '''Dante: '''No dejaré que sigas hablándole así a mi líder. '''Raven: '''Puedo pelear contra los tres a la vez si quieren... '''Némesis: '¡Dante! ¡Rámses! 'Dante y Rámses: '¡Si! 'Némesis: '''Les ordeno que vayan a luchar. ¡No permitan más bajas! '''Dante: '''Como usted ordene. Dante se teletransporta, transformándose en una niebla oscura. '''Raven: '''No te escaparás. Raven se transforma en varios cuervos, estos se dirigen al campo de batalla. '''Draxx: '''Bien Némesis, que tengas suerte. Némesis observa enfadada a Draxx. Ambos se teletransportan, cada uno a su posición. Rámses y Heihachiro quedan solos. '''Heihachiro: '¿Tú tampoco tienes una habilidad para teletransportarte? 'Rámses: '''No... '''Heihachiro: '''Bien, vayamos caminando juntos entonces. ¿Te parece bien? Rámses asiente con la cabeza. Ambos comienzan a caminar juntos. '''Heihachiro: '¿Qué tipo de películas te gustan más? 'Rámses: '''Las de ciencia ficción son las mejores. '''Heihachiro: '''Concuerdo contigo... Mientras tanto, Raven y Dante aparecen en el campo de batalla. '''Dante: '''Así que, aquí fue donde mataron a Cadmo... '''Raven: '''Así parece. Raven logra ver a Hayato a lo lejos. '''Raven: '''Vaya... Raven se acerca a Hayato. '''Raven: '''No es bueno andar por ahí desnudo. Raven invoca una de sus sombras. '''Raven: '''Llévatelo. La sombra obedece y se lleva a Hayato. '''Dante: '''No deberías distraerte, sucio demonio. '''Raven: '¿Eh? Pero si me bañé antes de venir... 'Dante: '''Tch, sigue tomándote todo a la ligera. Terminará costándote la vida. '''Raven: '¿Por qué no nos saltamos la parte de intro de la pelea y luchamos de una vez? 'Dante: '''Como quieras... En ese momento, el cielo se parte al medio y un rayo cegador de luz desciende. '''Dante: '''Observa con cuidado, esta será la última cosa que verás antes de morir. Un gran cofre dorada desciende desde aquel rayo de luz. '''Dante: '''Esta es la ''ʼAróhn hab·beríth, o mejor conocida como El Arca de la Alianza. Posee todas las reliquias del Cristianismo, así como todas sus armas. 'Raven: '''Ah, mirá... Que interesante... '''Dante: '''Una de las armas que están en su interior sellará tu destino y te enviará donde perteneces... '''Raven: '¡Saca el arma de una vez!thumb|304px 'Dante: '¿Estás apurado? 'Raven: '¡Si! ¡Quiero romper tu cara de una vez! 'Dante: '''Ya se que utilizaré... ''Destiny's Spear. '' El gran cofre se abre y de este emerge una lanza que se dirige hacia Dante. '''Dante: '¡Con esta arma te juzgaré y te devolveré al infierno! El Arca de la Alianza desaparece. 'Raven: '¿Ya estás listo? Dante ignora la pregunta y ataca rápidamente a Raven. '''Raven: '''Oh... Dante ataca ferozmente a Raven, este evade cada uno de los golpes. Raven apunta a Dante con su dedo índice y del medio, levantando su dedo pulgar. '''Raven: ''Bang.'' Una gran explosión eléctrica se forma al lado de Dante, este sale expulsado y con varias heridas. Raven: '¿Qué pasó? Mi ataque no funcionó correctamente. Dante se pone de pie. '''Raven: '''Ahora veo... Esa extraña aura que te rodea impidió que mi rayo entre en tu cuerpo y te despedace. '''Dante: '¡Esta es la protección que me brinda mi Dios! 'Raven: '''Ahh... si vas a empezar con tus pendejadas me voy... '''Dante: '''Y en nombre de él te exterminaré... Raven aparece detrás de Dante. '''Raven: '¡Cierra la boca! ¡Up! Raven lanza dos rayos a Dante y lo envía hacia arriba. Raven aparece rápidamente encima de Dante. '''Raven: ''¡Down!'' Raven golpea a Dante con un enorme rayo, el impacto hace que se estampe fuertemente contra el suelo. Raven: 'Como lo sospechaba... Dante se pone de pie. '''Raven: '''Ese escudo evita que te haga daño alguno, y si logro hacerlo te regenera rápidamente. '''Dante: '''Se dice que los portadores de esta lanza, mientras la tengan en su poder no podrán perder un solo combate. '''Raven: '¿Eres idiota o que? Me estás contando tu debilidad... 'Dante: '''Sólo te estoy recalcando que no me puedes ganar, un solo roce de esta lanza y tu cuerpo se desintegrará entero. '''Raven: '''Entonces, no debo tocarla... Será sencillo. Supongo que tendré que hacer algo de tiempo hasta que Draxx haga los preparativos... '''Dante: '¿Preparativos? 'Raven: '''Te mostraré mi arma más poderosa, espero que no me decepciones y puedas contra ella. '''Dante: '''Con esta lanza soy invencible, da igual que arma uses. Raven sonríe. '''Raven: '''Eso lo veremos... Raven saca algo de su cabello. '''Dante: '¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una aguja? 'Raven: '''Esta es mi arma más poderosa. ¡Atrápala! Raven lanza la aguja al aire. En ese momento, esta se transforma en un colosal bastón de varios kilómetros. Dante es aplastado por el bastón. '''Raven: '¿Te gusta? Es mi Ru Yi Bang. ''El bastón que portó '''Sun Wukong '''en la mitología china. Me sorprende que esa aura reconstruya todos tus huesos tan rápido.thumb|298px Debajo del gran bastón, Dante forcejea para sacárselo de encima. '''Raven: '''No podrás levantarlo, esta cosa pesa aproximadamente 9000 kilos. '''Dante: '¿Entonces cómo puedes levantarlo? 'Raven: '''Shh, eso es un secreto. El bastón se encoje para que Raven pueda utilizarlo. Raven levanta el bastón. '''Raven: '''Vamos, levántate. La diversión recién está empezando. Dante se pone de pie. '''Dante: '''No me subestimes. Dante y Raven chocan ferozmente sus armas mientras se atacan. El terreno temblaba cada vez que el bastón y la lanza colisionaban entre sí a una velocidad inimaginable. '''Raven: '¿No piensas rendirte? 'Dante: '''Claro que no. Raven lanza una carcajada y clava su bastón en el suelo. Luego se para encima de él. '''Raven: '¿No te enseñaron abandonar una batalla que no puedes ganar? '''Dante: '''No puedo renunciar a ningún combate, no sería honorable de mi parte. '''Raven: '''Veamos cuanto más puedes mantener tu honor... Dante siente un escalofrío y voltea rápidamente. Cuando lo hace, ve a uno de los clones de Raven a sus espaldas. '''Raven: '''El honor no sirve en una batalla, deberías dejar esos pensamientos estúpidos. El clon clava un rayo uno de los ojos de Dante. '''Raven: ''Boom.'' El rayo explota fuertemente. Al disiparse el humo causado por la explosión, Raven observa como Dante se reconstruye rápidamente. Raven: 'Me estoy enfadando... Dante se regenera y ataca a Raven, este toma su bastón. Dante logra cortar el bastón de Raven. '''Dante: '''Lo hice... '''Raven: '''Idiota... El bastón se cierra como si fuera una tijera y corta la cabeza de Dante. '''Raven: '''Este bastón es tan duro como el diamante, nada puede cortarlo. Dante se regenera nuevamente. '''Raven: '''Esta batalla es tan aburrida... (Le pondré fin de una vez, cuando ataque nuevamente cortaré el brazo con el cual sostiene su lanza y la arrojaré lejos con uno de mis clones, luego lo decapitaré y todos seremos felices). Dante ataca, Raven se prepara. Una flecha impacta en el cuerpo de Dante, luego esta se enciende con fuego y hace que Dante retroceda. Ayanami se acerca a Raven. '''Ayanami: '¿Estás bien, Raven? Raven no contesta. 'Ayanami: '''Parece fuerte, te ayudaré a-. Raven toma fuertemente el brazo izquierdo de Ayanami. '''Ayanami: '''Raven, me duele... Raven destroza el brazo de Ayanami, esta grita fuertemente. '''Ayanami: '¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡¿Eres idiota o-?! Raven observa furioso a Ayanami. 'Raven: '¡DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA IDIOTA, TENIA TODO PLANEADO PARA ACABAR CON ÉL Y TUVISTE QUE ARRUINARLO! ¡AHORA VETE, NADIE TE ORDENÓ QUE ME AYUDARAS! Ayanami agacha su cabeza. 'Ayanami: '''P-perdón... '''Raven: '''Solo vete... '''Ayanami: '''S-si... '''Raven: '¡VETE DE UNA VEZ! Ayanami obedece y se retira rápidamente. Raven la observa. 'Raven: '''No te perdonaré por esto, perra... Raven levanta su mano y junta sus dedos en una forma semejante a una pistola, apuntando hacia Ayanami. Dante ataca a Raven, este evade por poco el ataque. '''Dante: '¿Cómo se te ocurre atacar a los de tu propio equipo? ¡Eres una vergüenza! 'Raven: '''Si supieras lo que hice para llegar hasta donde estoy, te aseguro que te sorprenderías... '''Dante: '¿Eh? Su sed de sangre creció inconsiderablemente... 'Raven: '''Te mataré de una vez... Un gran portal aparece arriba de Raven y Dante. '''Raven: '¿Qué es eso? Desde el portal, desciende una tropa de guerreros. '''Dante: '''Gracias por venir, chicos. '''Raven: '''Si que sabes irritarme... Dante, haré que pagues con creces esto. Los ojos de Raven se tornan rojos. '''Raven: ''Kaigun no Raijin.'' El ejército de sombras de Raven aparece. 'Raven: '''Matenlos. Ambos ejércitos chocan en una feroz batalla. Raven observa detenidamente a Dante. Ryan Vs Jack Mientras tanto, Draxx aparece en el campo de batalla. '''Draxx: '''Bien, si le pongo empeño no me tomará mucho tiempo acercarme a Némesis. Draxx toma su celular y llama a Ryan, este contesta. '''Draxx: '''Ryan, dame un informe general de la situación en la que estamos. '''Ryan: '''Como digas. Como ya debes saber Krany ha caído en batalla contra Cadmo, ahora está inconsciente, Ayanami lo llevó a un lugar seguro y ahora está volviendo a la batalla. Yamato y Yukinari se encuentran heridos de gravedad, mientras Khan lucha ferozmente contra Beowulf. Hayato se desmayó luego de que acabó con Cadmo. '''Draxx: '¿Qué hay de los demás? 'Ryan: '''Syc continúa luchando solo contra Tomoe y su ejército, Yu mantiene una pelea difícil junto con su división. Raven se encuentra luchando contra Dante en el mismo lugar donde Hayato venció a Cadmo, parece que Raven invocó sus sombras y Dante de alguna forma llamó a más guerreros y ambas tropas están luchando. Heihachiro y Rámses aún no han llegado al campo de batalla. Némesis se está preparando igual que tú. '''Draxx: '''Espera... ¿no te faltó mencionar a un guerrero? '''Ryan: '''Así es. '''Draxx: '¿Dónde está? 'Ryan: '''Aquí mismo... '''Draxx: '¿Eh? En ese momento, Ryan salta del lugar donde se encontraba y se aleja. Jack sale desde las sombras. 'Jack: '''Así que ya sabías que estaba acá... '''Ryan: '''Suerte Draxx, tengo que colgar. '''Draxx: '''Ten cuidado. Ryan cuelga. '''Ryan: '''Fue muy fácil rastrearte, ¿qué estabas esperando para atacarme? '''Jack: '''A que bajes la guardia, pero al parecer estabas muy atento. '''Ryan: '''Tus movimientos son muy predecibles, dudo que puedas golpearme aunque sea una vez. '''Jack: '''Vas a tragarte tus palabras... Jack arroja varios cuchillos hacia Ryan. Ryan saca algunos de su chaqueta y hace que choquen contra los de Jack. '''Jack: '''Así que también luchas con cuchillos. Que interesante. '''Ryan: '¿Ya viste tu pecho, no? 'Jack: '¿Eh? Jack observa su pecho y nota que tenía un cuchillo atravesado. 'Jack: '¿Qué? ¿Cuándo fue que lo hiciste? 'Ryan: '''Hice rebotar uno de tus cuchillos con los demás, de modo que vuelva hacia ti y te atraviese. '''Jack: '''Me impresionas... Jack saca más cuchillos. '''Jack: '¡Pero no serás mejor que yo! Jack los arroja. 'Ryan: '¿No lo entiendes? Ryan responde y arroja más de sus cuchillos, estos chocan. Algunos rebotan y vuelven a Ryan, entonces, este contraataca y logra herir a Jack. 'Ryan: '''Lo único que debo hacer es un par de cálculos en cuanto a la dirección de tus cuchillos y la velocidad a la que vienen, luego lo contrarresto. Jack se enfada y vuelve a atacar a Ryan. '''Ryan: '''Te arrojaré un solo cuchillo, y este hará que todos los otros reboten. Ryan arroja su cuchillo esperando sus resultados.thumb Pero... su cuchillo rebota y vuelve hacia él. '''Ryan: '¿Eh?... Ryan se coloca a la defensiva y atrapa los cuchillos de Jack. 'Ryan: '''Ya veo... Controlas el Elemento Viento. '''Jack: '''Saberlo no te servirá de nada... La atmósfera en la habitación se hace más densa, una leve ventisca comienza a recorrerla. Los cuchillos que estaban en el suelo se elevan y atacan a Ryan. Ese evade los cuchillos con una voltereta. '''Ryan: '''Dañaste mi chaqueta... '''Jack: '''El próximo irá directamente a tu cabeza... '''Ryan: '''No se si sentir lastima por ti o reírme. '''Jack: '¿Qué? 'Ryan: '''Tu Elemento está tan poco desarrollado que no eres capaz de quitar los cuchillos que están clavados en la pared para arrojarlos nuevamente. Eres un chiste. '''Jack: '¡Cállate! 'Ryan: '''Te llevo ventaja y ni siquiera estoy usando mi Elemento, me das pena... '''Jack: '¡Que te calles! 'Ryan: '''Lo haré cuando logres acertarme aunque sea un golpe. Toma. Ryan arroja al suelo los cuchillos que tenía en sus manos. '''Ryan: '''Inténtalo las veces que quieras. '''Jack: '(Jamás me sentí tan humillado... Ahora te mostraré... ¡Mi verdadero poder!). Fuera de la Guerra, Pólux tortura a Ryûsei esperando sacarle algo de información que lo ayude a ganar. 'Ryûsei: '''No... no te diré nada... Ryûsei se encuentra gravemente herido, con varios cortes en todo su cuerpo. '''Pólux: '''Si que eres testarudo... '''Ryûsei: '''Mientras más presiones, más tardaré en soltar algo. '''Pólux: '''Oh... ¿en serio? Veamos como reaccionas cuando te arranque una pierna. '''Ryûsei: '''Hazlo si quieres. Ryûsei le sonríe a Pólux. '''Pólux: '''Como quieras... Pólux sujeta una de las piernas de Ryûsei. '''Pólux: '''Aún estás a tiempo de decirme algo. '''Ryûsei: '''Puedo ser la peor basura del mundo, puedo haber asesinado y haber luchado contra mis compañeros... Pero no los traicionaré de esa forma. '''Pólux: '''Tch, patético. Pólux arranca la pierna derecha de Ryûsei, este empieza a gritar fuertemente. '''Austin: '''Deberías dejarlo ya, no te dirá nada. '''Pólux: '''Déjame divertirme un poco más con él. Ya, deja de gritar. Tranquilo, haré que pare causándote más dolor... Pólux golpea brutalmente a Ryûsei mientras este grita por su pierna. Pólux se detiene luego de unos minutos. '''Pólux: '''Parece que se desmayó del dolor. '''Austin: '''Sigmund, Crisaor. '''Sigmund: '¿Qué sucede, Austin? '''Austin: '''Ahora que este idiota está inconsciente, vayan por la chica. '''Crisaor: '''Como ordenes. Sigmund y Crisaor avanzan. Ryûsei, en un estado moribundo y deplorable, toma el pie de Crisaor antes de que siga avanzando. '''Ryûsei: '''N-no... l-la... t-to-toquen... '''Austin: '''Ya me cansaste idiota... Austin pisa fuertemente la cabeza de Ryûsei, esta se hunde en el suelo. El brazo de Ryûsei cae. '''Crisaor: '''Nos vamos. Ambos se retiran.thumb|332px La cabeza de Ryûsei comienza a sangrar. '''Pólux: '''Bien, llevémoslo a la base. Que muera allí, aquí podría encontrarlo alguien. '''Austin: '''Concuerdo contigo. Austin crea un aro de fuego azul. Pólux toma a Ryûsei desde su cabello y lo arrastra hacia el aro. '''Austin: '''Espero que la encuentren. '''Pólux: '''Lo harán, tranquilo... En ese momento, una serpiente blanca se cuelga rápidamente en el cuello de Ryûsei, para luego hacerse invisible. Pólux y Austin se teletransportan a su base. thumb|center|335 px Categoría:Capítulos Categoría:Capítulos de Kiseki no Senshi/Genesis